


Ranboo and Tubbo Oneshots

by MaSqueed



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Tagging? What is that?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaSqueed/pseuds/MaSqueed
Summary: A oneshot fic about Ranboo and Tubbo! Chaos ensues.This was inspired by a fic writing event from a Discord server I'm on.
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 123





	Ranboo and Tubbo Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to write characters I've never written before. I apologise if they are all OOC. I also promptly forgot all of the dialogue from Ranboo's stream.

Recently, Ranboo had been going to Snowchester more, as Michael and Tubbo were there. If one were to look at it from an outside perspective, their marriage would probably seem romantic. Both boys knew this was not the case. They got platonically married, or plankton-ically as Tubbo says. Michael was their son that they had saved from the Nether on Valentines Day. 

Ranboo had yet to tell Techno about Tubbo or Michael, and it was making him anxious. He knew Techno was against government, and to him, Tubbo was government. But Tubbo and Snowchester were not government. Sure Tubbo had nukes, but that was for self defense against Dream. The nukes were disarmed after Dream was put in prison. 

When the Syndicate decided that they were gonna check out Snowchester, Ranboo was not looking forward to it. He had to warn Tubbo somehow. He couldn’t let his family get hurt. As the group of four made their way to the portal, Ranboo quickly got his communicator out and messaged Tubbo that Techno was on his way. 

The trip to Snowchester was one of the most awkward things Ranboo experienced. Nikki was the one leading, as she knew the way the best (she didn’t). Techno was a bit suspicious of him when he said there might be a tunnel that leads to Snowchester before they even got there. They all made their way to the tunnel and they all went through. Techno went first, then Ranboo, Phil and Nikki. Once they were all through Ranboo turned to see Tubbo standing on the ice near the shore. Tubbo waved to him and he waved back. Techno gave him a side glance. While Nikki and Techno went to talk to Tubbo, Ranboo took the opportunity to see how Michael was doing. 

Quickly slipping into Tubbo’s house, he climbed up the ladder to where Michael’s room was. Art was hung all around the walls of Tubbo, Ranboo and Michael. Michael himself was taking a nap. Ranboo smiled when he saw his adopted son curled up in a pile of blankets, snoring lightly. He gave Michael a kiss on the forehead before heading back down the ladder. He decided on getting rid of the ladder in case Techno came in. 

Tubbo seemed to know what Ranboo was doing and kept the rest of the group busy. Phil was lagging behind to see how he was holding up. He gave Phil a thumbs up and they both went to the end of the docks. 

“What would you describe Snowchester as?” Techno asked.

“Peaceful.” Was Tubbo’s response.

“No one who rules the others at all? No position of power?”

“No. It’s just a place for people to relax. Minus the nukes.”

“Heh?”

“Ignore that last bit.”

Ranboo held back the urge to faceplant. Tubbo just had to tell Techno that he had nukes. 

*^*

The rest of the visit went well and violence free. Tubbo had shown them the blast site of the nukes, which was bigger than the crater of L’Manburg. It went all the way down to bedrock with only one explosion. 

Ranboo was more than relieved when they were all leaving. He waited until they had all gone back through the tunnel to see Michael again. He replaced the ladders leading up to Michael’s room and climbed up them. Michael was waiting for him by the trapdoor when he got there. 

“Hey there bub. How are you doing?” Ranboo asked. 

Michael gave a grunt in response. He didn’t know how to speak English, and preferred Piglin much more. He seemed to at least be able to understand English, which was great. Ranboo gave Michael a kiss on the forehead before going back down the ladder. 

His comm pinged as he got a message. 

Philza: You coming back mate?

Ranboo read the message before responding.

Ranboo: Yeah. I’ll be there in a minute.

Putting his comm away he went through the tunnel. When he exited the end he heard Techno laugh. 

“I saw you for like not even a second when you came through.” He exclaimed. 

Ranboo had just smiled back in return. He didn’t have the energy to respond right now. Techno seemed to see how tired he was, so he didn’t attempt to make any conversation, Which he was grateful for. By the time Techno, Phil and Ranboo had made it back to the Arctic, Ranboo was dead tired. 

Techno and Phil had gone to bed while Ranboo lied in his own bed, not being able to go to sleep. It had been a couple of hours before he did anything about it. He knew Tubbo wouldn’t mind much as he’d stayed in Snowchester multiple times, so he pulled his shoes on and started making his way over to Snowchester. 

When Ranboo got there he knew Tubbo was still awake. His lights were still on. He walked up to his door and knocked a few times. Footsteps could be heard from inside as they came closer. The door opened and Tubbo came into view. 

“Hey Tubbo.” Ranboo said.

“Hey big man! How’s it going?” Tubbo asked with a smile on his face. Tubbo moved out of the way so he could come inside.

“It’s going alright,” Ranboo noticed the tension still in Tubbo’s eyes, “How’re you doing after today?”

“A lot better knowing Michael is still safe.” Tubbo responded.

“Is he sleeping right now?” 

“Yeah. Put him to bed a couple hours ago.” 

“That’s good that’s good.” Ranboo yawned mid sentence, causing Tubbo to chuckle. 

“You should head to bed big man. You look like you’re going to fall asleep standing up.” Tubbo grabbed Ranboo’s arm and led him to Tubbo’s bed. 

Ranboo climbed into the bed while Tubbo turned all the lights off. He was nearly asleep when he felt Tubbo get into bed as well. He knew Tubbo liked to cuddle, so he wasn’t surprised when he snuggled up to his chest. Ranboo wrapped his arms around Tubbo when he got into a comfortable position. 

“Goodnight Ranboo.” Was the last thing Ranboo heard before he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Could you tell I had no idea what I was doing? Yeah? Yeah. I have the worst memory in existence. I can only remember bits and pieces of Ranboo's stream. It took me so long to write.


End file.
